


I Found Faith in a Night of No Regrets

by CassidyChase36



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You [12]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyChase36/pseuds/CassidyChase36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I have this dance?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found Faith in a Night of No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHH Season 2 is so good. That ep last monday had me dying
> 
> QUINTIS IS AMAZING
> 
> my child happy
> 
> my baby walter not knowing anything
> 
> doctor toby is all that matters in my life
> 
> "a rare and delightful fungus" its perfect
> 
> and what makes everything great is that Chet is really ugly. That poor actor but like amen

“Can you pass me butter?” Happy says standing in front of the stove. Light music plays in the background as they work together to make their weekly Saturday night dinner. 

After being together for six months, they still found it hard to find time for just the two of them. So every week they would set aside Saturday night for just them. They make dinner and sit down at the kitchen table and just talk. It was good quality time for them to be together.

This week it’s pasta. Happy stirs the pasta as Toby makes the garlic bread from scratch. They work together and steal kisses in between different tasks.

Toby leans over to pull the butter out of the fridge and Happy looks over in appreciation for his new jeans. 

“You’re staring again.” He says from behind her as he holds the butter out. She takes the butter from him but as she opens it, he slips his hands around her waist and pulls her back to him. He kisses the side of her neck before putting his chin on her shoulder. 

“Am I not allowed to stare?” She says, putting a big spoonful of butter into the pasta. “Or are you the only one who is allowed to stare constantly?” 

“You can stare as much as you like.” He says punctuating each word with a kiss on her neck. 

She leans back into him and sighs in content. They are quiet for a few minutes, taking in the feeling of this moment. 

The song changes and both their ears perk up. “Mmmm it’s our song.” He says nuzzling her neck. They had wordlessly decided that Questions by Old 97’s was their song. It was always played on their Saturday nights. 

He steps away from her and holds out his hand. “Can I have this dance?”

“Only if you don’t step on my feet this time.” She laughs taking his hand and letting him pull her close. 

Toby wraps free arm around her waist as he clutches her other hand to his chest. She lays her head down on his shoulder as they sway around the kitchen.

He presses a kiss to her head as he whispers the lyrics into her hair. 

“You’re an idiot.” Happy mumbles into his shoulder. 

“Yeah but I’m your idiot.”

“I guess.” She says pressing her face against his chest. 

“And you’re my Happy-bear.” He says picking her up and swinging her around. She laughs loudly and it echos around the apartment.

“You’re ridiculous. Now put me down I have to stir the pasta. It’s almost done. And you still haven’t put in the bread in the oven.”

“Yes dear.” SMACK. “Ow my tailbone. You’re gonna break another spatula woman.”

“Worth it.”


End file.
